


Angel Juice

by Sakurauchi



Series: ♡Requests♡ [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub Undertones, F/F, Face-Sitting, Futanari, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:27:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurauchi/pseuds/Sakurauchi
Summary: Yoshiko is a little earlier than expected for her date with Hanamaru but ends up receiving a great surprise as a result.





	Angel Juice

**Author's Note:**

> This is the Futa!Yoshiko and Dom!Hanamaru request I received earlier. I thought I'd go ahead and give it a try while I still had time. Damn, I really wish I was Hanamaru in this fic, cough, anyway! Enjoy! ♡

Yoshiko stood outside of Hanamaru’s front door. She knew that she arrived a little earlier than expected but she didn’t want to be late for their date. After being so busy with idol activities, today was one of those rare times when they would get to spend some time together. There was no way that she could admit it, but she was dying inside wanting to spend some time alone with her for quite a while now. That being said, looking at the time in her phone… it was still early. It was about half an hour before the time they had appointed. Part of Yoshiko feared that Hanamaru would be upset at her but another part told her that it was an absurd thought. They had known each other for a very long time and there was no reason to be scared at all. 

She finally decided to go ahead and knock on her door. No response. She tried to knock on the door once more and there was nothing but silence. Maybe it was too early after all… no. There was one more thing Yoshiko was afraid of: her bad luck. There were many things that could go wrong in this kind of situation but one of them scared her the most. 

_What if something happened to her?_

Yoshiko didn’t wait for a response anymore. She reached for the handle of the door and entered the house while apologizing under her breath for doing so. 

“Maru?” Yoshiko called out to her girlfriend as she walked across the living room and yet again there was no response. Feeling increasingly worried, Yoshiko ran deeper into the house while calling out to her. 

“Yoshiko-chan…?” Hanamaru’s sweet voice shook away all her worries at once. That sweet and innocent voice that she loved so much was enough to help her calm down in an instant. 

Yet again, Yoshiko’s bad luck had kicked in. Once she finally saw Hanamaru in question, Yoshiko let out an awkward scream. This was because her childhood friend was standing in front of her with only a towel covering her body. Hanamaru was clearly walking out from taking a shower. She could hear the girl’s voice calling out to her but she was too distracted admiring her body. Yoshiko’s eyes were too focused staring intently at the wet girl. She was too focused looking at her wet long hair as it stuck to her skin. Despite only being covered by a towel it wasn’t hard to see the outlines of Hanamaru’s curvy body. Still starting intently at her, Yoshiko’s sight went down her collarbone and then towards Hanamaru’s large mounds as they hid behind the towel. She couldn’t help but imagine how they would look like if she were to remove the towel, she couldn’t help but think of all the things she wanted to do to them, and this made something between Yoshiko’s legs begin to harden.

“Hey Yoshiko-chan! Where were you looking at?” Hanamaru asked. She waved her hand in front of Yoshiko’s face trying to get her attention.

“I wasn’t looking anywhere!! And the name is Yohane!” Yoshiko rapidly denied. She was trying her absolute best to calm down and keep it cool, but Hanamaru wouldn’t let her off the hook so easily. 

“Really?” She walked towards Yoshiko and then whispered into her ear. “I can see you getting hard through your skirt, zura.” Following this, Hanamaru’s hand tightly grasped Yoshiko’s member from above the fabric covering her. Yoshiko let out an awkward squeal as Hanamaru’s hand tightly grasped her. She had no idea of what to think about this development. She thought Hanamaru was a pure angel so she was completely shocked. 

“H…Hanamaru… what are you?”

Hanamaru smirked before taking this situation to new heights with a simple sentence. “You were lucky this time Yoshiko-chan. No one else is home right now.”

There was nothing that could have prepared Yoshiko for this. She simply remained silent in the spot with a shocked expression and Hanamaru loved it. 

“Do you want to do it here? Or do you want to go to the bed?” Hanamaru asked. She was the one who had set the date and time on purpose. She did not expect Yoshiko to arrive this early but it wasn’t a problem, she was ready to take advantage of this situation to its fullest. With a gentle movement, Hanamaru pulled away the towel and let it fall to the floor. This time Yoshiko was given the treat of looking at her girlfriend’s naked body in its full glory. The first thing that she noticed was of course Hanamaru’s modest breasts. Yoshiko could feel body heating up simply from looking at her wet mounds which were adorned by hard and pink nipples. 

Yoshiko’s sight then started to trail off towards her girlfriend’s wide thighs, but she was not allowed to keeping looking further. While Yoshiko was distracted admiring her body, Hanamaru walked towards her and pushed her down into the couch. 

“M-Maru…?” Yoshiko was excited but she was still hesitant. The most both had done so far was just holding hands. She had dreamed and even touched herself many times while thinking of this situation but now that it was actually happening all of her thoughts were in disarray. 

Hanamaru’s answer was simple and powerful. She moved closer to Yoshiko’s face and sealed her lips with a kiss before she could continue speaking. Yoshiko took in Hanamaru’s kiss and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her tightly. Her heart was beating fast as Hanamaru’s tongue reached for hers. As Yoshiko lost herself on that moment, she did not even notice how Hanamaru’s plans continued to advance much further. While still kissing and tasting Yoshiko, Hanamaru was using her hands to reach for the hook of Yoshiko’s bra and undo it. Once Hanamaru pulled back, she licked her own lips, and licked the trail of saliva off Yoshiko’s lips as well. Getting caught in the moment Yoshiko lifted up her arms as Hanamaru pulled off her shirt and threw it away along with her bra. 

While Yoshiko’s breasts were nowhere as plentiful as Hanamaru’s, they were still gorgeous in her girlfriend’s eyes. Hanamaru then leaned in closer, gently blowing some air into Yoshiko’s ear before nibbling on it playfully. 

“Maru I…”

“Let’s do it Yoshiko.” Hanamaru whispered on her ear ever so gently, and at the same time, with a very seductive voice which Yoshiko didn’t know she was capable of doing. “Let’s have sex.”

Hanamaru stated her intentions without shame, making Yoshiko’s face take a bright red color. Without letting her give a response, Hanamaru kissed her neck and started moving lower until she reached her breasts.

“Mmm…” Yoshiko bit her own lip as Hanamaru’s tongue started playing with her nipples. She was enjoying it but part of her thought it was unfair. She was the one that wanted to have a taste of her girlfriend’s breasts, and yet she was the one being dominated. Of course Hanamaru wasn’t about to stop there. After departing from her breasts with one last kiss she continued moving even lower. Goosebumps covered Yoshiko’s body as Hanamaru’s lips and her soft fingers slowly trailed the way down her tummy. She did not even notice when had it happened, but Hanamaru had already gotten rid of her skirt, leaving Yoshiko in only her panties. 

Once she was like this, Yoshiko was exposed as it was easy to see her hard cock through her underwear. She let out a small scream once Hanamaru grasped it tightly with her hand. Her girlfriend was teasing her by using her hand to rub her cock through her panties, but Yoshiko seriously felt like she would explode at any moment. 

“What’s the matter?” Hanamaru asked with a malicious smirk as she let go of Yoshiko. This time, she started using her teeth to take a grasp on Yoshiko’s panties, and slowly started pulling them away until they fell to the ground. At last, Yoshiko’s throbbing cock was in plain sight. 

Hanamaru then gently kissed the tip of her cock and licked it from the shaft up. Yoshiko’s body shivered. She couldn’t get enough of this, all she wanted right now was for Hanamaru to start using her mouth to pleasure her, but Hanamaru wanted to play with her for a little longer. 

“Hey Yoshiko-chan.” Hanamaru spoke. She started climbing up on top of Yoshiko’s body and moved in closer to her, so that their lips were almost touching. “Do you love me?”

“O-Of course I love you!”

Hanamaru let out a small and innocent laugh that made Yoshiko feel like her heart was melting. However, her actions were anything but innocent. While still on top of Yoshiko, she started rubbing her pussy against Yoshiko’s cock with a very slow and yet very hard motion. 

“Do you really really love me?”

“Hanamaru, I love you more than anything!”

“Hehe. I love you too.” Hanamaru smiled and locked into a passionate kiss with Yoshiko. She tasted Yoshiko, licking her tongue several times as her pussy continued to grind against her cock with a lot more speed this time. As soon as the kiss broke, Yoshiko tried to speak in-between her moans to declare her feelings once again.

“Mmnn! I love you!!”

“I love you more, zura~” Hanamaru kissed her once more. She used her fingers to pinch Yoshiko’s nipples and continued to grind against her so fast that Yoshiko felt like she was about to cum. Breaking the kiss one more time, this time Hanamaru asked a question that would seal Yoshiko’s fate. “Then… will you hand over your body to me?”

“D-Do whatever you want to me!!”

“What do you want me to do next~?” Hanamaru reached for her neck andYoshiko let out of a cry as her teeth started sinking into her. 

“Please pleasure me. Please pleasure my cock.”

“You are wrong Yoshiko-chan. Your body is mine now, so your cock is _my_ cock now~”

After stating this, Hanamaru moved up. Her pussy was now all covered with Yoshiko’s precum, which she swiped off with her fingers before licking them. She then started to position herself different, climbing on top of Yoshiko again, and sitting on her face so that her pussy was facing Yoshiko’s lips. 

“If you want me to pleasure you, you need to earn it first, zura!” 

Yoshiko didn’t hesitate. Her lips rapidly reached for Hanamaru’s pussy, kissing her entrance. She then started to use her tongue to lick her pussy repeatedly. It was her first time doing something like this, and she was nervous about messing up but Hanamaru’s moans told her that she was doing just fine.

“Ahhn… that’s great Yoshiko-chan! Lick my clit too or you aren’t getting any reward~”

Being reminded of the important thing she was forgetting, Yoshiko’s tongue continued to explore Hanamaru’s pussy until she properly located her swollen clit. 

“Mmmnnn!!”

Hanamaru let out a much louder moan as Yoshiko’s tongue pressed against her clit. Yoshiko tried to focus on doing a good job, licking her clit every time faster, and Hanamaru continued to moan enjoying every bit of it. With this, she finally decided it was time to give Yoshiko her reward. Breathing heavily and getting more turned on with every passing second, Hanamaru lowered her body so that her face was facing Yoshiko’s cock. 

“I will reward you, but you are going to be in trouble if you stop~” Hanamaru warned her before licking Yoshiko’s cock. She licked her cock several times from the shaft up before wrapping her tongue around its head. Yoshiko let out muffled moans in pleasure without stopping to taste all over Hanamaru’s pussy. 

Hanamaru then allowed all of Yoshiko’s length inside her mouth. Despite how large Yoshiko’s cock was, Hanamaru let it all in with ease as she started to suck on it. She started moving her head up and down while sucking on Yoshiko’s cock and using her tongue to lick all over her shaft at the same time. 

“Hahhhn!!!” Yoshiko let out of a scream of pleasure as she stopped tasting Hanamaru for just a second. Annoyed because of Yoshiko’s sudden halt, Hanamaru started moving her head up and down even faster, almost using her mouth like a pussy to give Yoshiko absolute pleasure. She knew she had been dominated all this time, and despite rapidly losing control of all her senses, Yoshiko attempted to retaliate. She used her fingers to spread out the slits covering Hanamaru’s entrance, and this time she pushed her tongue inside. Hanamaru’s body squirmed as Yoshiko continued using her tongue to taste her pussy. The feeling of Yoshiko’s tongue moving in and out was driving her crazy, so in turn she continued sucking on Yoshiko’s cock with even more intensity. 

It didn’t take long for Yoshiko’s cock to start throbbing a lot more than usual and this is where Hanamaru decided to pull out. She pulled out and a trail of saliva mixed with Yoshiko’s precum linked Hanamaru’s lips and Yoshiko’s cock. Immediately afterwards, Hanamaru used her hand to grasp Yoshiko’s shaft tightly. 

“M-Maru?!” Yoshiko let go of Hanamaru now surprised by the girl’s sudden action. After all that pleasure she was so close to letting out all her cum, but the tight grasp on her cock was stopping her completely. 

“If you want to cum.” Hanamaru moved up, and positioned herself on top of Yoshiko so that she was sitting just on top. “Then cum inside here.” Hanamaru used her hand to position Yoshiko’s cock properly, and rapidly started to insert it inside her own pussy. Teasing Yoshiko had been fun, but she was also incredibly horny, and she couldn’t wait anymore. She wanted Yoshiko inside her. She wanted Yoshiko to fuck her and to ravage her pussy. 

“Your pussy is so tight! Mmn!” Yoshiko moaned. Hanamaru then forced all of Yoshiko’s length inside her at once and started to ride her. 

“This is your reward, so make sure to enjoy it zura!” Hanamaru stated. Yoshiko knew she was right. This was the best reward she could get. Not only was her entire body assaulted with pleasure as her cock continued moving in and out of Hanamaru but she was able to see the most incredible sight she had ever seen. Hanamaru was sitting naked on top of her, while riding her cock. Her body still wet and now covered in sweat. Her large breasts bouncing up and down as Hanamaru violently rocked her hips while letting out loud moans of pleasure. 

Hanamaru was barely able to keep up with it, and let herself fall into Yoshiko’s arms. Yoshiko reacted by instinct, and started to thrust up as Hanamaru continued to move her hips. This made Hanamaru scream even louder in pleasure as Yoshiko’s cock began to hit her even deeper in. Yoshiko couldn’t get enough of this. She couldn’t get enough of Hanamaru’s pussy. With Hanamaru now lying down on of her, their breasts rubbed against each other as lewd noises came out everytime her cock pounded her girlfriend’s pussy. The more turned on she felt, the harder and faster she continued to thrust into Hanamaru, and the more Hanamaru enjoyed it. 

“Fuck!! Yes!! Hnnng! Yoshiko-chan!! Fuck me harder!! Violate me!! Ravage my pussy!!”

Hearing Hanamaru scream like this was extremely shocking, but it turned her on even more. Because of this, Yoshiko started pounding Hanamaru a lot more violently, and Hanamaru continued moving her hips with even more force. The two shared a passionate kiss as they continued to have sex with such an intensity that even the couch had started to make loud, squeaking noises. 

“Maru-Ahhhhnn!! I’m about to!! I’m going to…!!!” Yoshiko could feel her cock about to explode as it continued to throb like crazy.

“Let it all inside me!!” The truth was that in the middle of this act, Hanamaru had already reached climax more than once, continuously squirting on Yoshiko’s cock as it pounded her hard. She was way past her limit and she could feel herself breaking apart. 

“I love you! I love you Maru!”

“I love you too Yoshiko!”

Yoshiko tightened her grasp on Hanamaru as hard as she could and let out a great amount of semen with one last thrust. The two girls screamed in pleasure as Hanamaru was filled with Yoshiko’s seed. Yoshiko had built up so much cum thanks to her excitement that she continued shooting load after load inside Hanamaru who arched her back and took it all in. 

Hanamaru slowly let go of Yoshiko while breating heavily. She could feel a large amount of semen pouring out of her pussy, so she used her fingers to take some of it. She then put some of the cum on her tongue and kissed Yoshiko once again, forcing her to taste the mix of semen with Hanamaru’s juices.

Pulling away, Hanamaru stared intently into Yoshiko’s eyes and then spoke with an innocent smile on her face.

“Ready for round two, zura?”


End file.
